Buddy
by ThailynnCullen
Summary: One of the ways Bella met her soulmate.One-Shot. Please Read.   BPOV. All the character belong to Stephenie Meyer except Benz and Angel. PLEASE READ.   All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a little one-shot that came to mind a while ago and I just had to post it. I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories i've been busy with school and I have to go to cheerleading 2 days a week. I just want to learn how to do flips. Anyway enough about me. Sorry I'm babbling on now. **

**Anyway the characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and the song belongs to Musiq Soulchild(Song:Buddy).**

_**Hi i'm Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Bella and this is how I met the love of my life, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. It was pretty funny actually.**_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

I was walking down the street when I saw this group of guys. They were all good looking but the one who stood out was the bronze haired guy. He had bright, forest green eyes with 3 tiny golden specks in them. He was about 6'2, 6'3. He was lean but muscular. He looked to be in his mid 20's like me. I continued to walked down the street. I decided to get one more peek knowing I would probably never see him again. I saw him staring at me with a teasing grin. I kept walking. I didn't know where I was going but I knew how to get back home. All of a sudden he was beside me talking well more like singing. I jumped surprised.

"Pardon darling ..if I alarmed you  
I don't mean to bother you I just wanna  
Get you to pause and slow your walk so  
Maybe we can talk and I can try to charm you  
Just tryna find out who you are  
I don't mean to come off like a telemarketer  
I ain't no hood, no crook, no robber"

"Nice to know. Bye!" I said walking away fast but he caught up to me and continued.

"I just wanna part of your heart I can borrow sometimes

And maybe I could call you up sometimes  
And maybe I can take you out sometimes  
So let's exchange digits and later arrange visits  
Either your place or mine yeah  
This a different type of commitment,yeah  
I'm talking 'bout a true friendship,yeah  
Someone I can depend on  
To be down no matter what  
Let me know if you with it 'cause girl

It would be fly if you were B-u-d-d-y  
Don't be shy, give it a try I could be yours and you could be mine  
I can't lie it would be fly if you were my B-u-d-d-y  
Don't be shy give it a try I could be yours if you could be mine" 

_I found myself getting lost in his green orbs. No Bella he could be an ax murder, walk away! So I did. This street was endless. He was still following me and singing._

"Sorry if I come off disrespectful  
But my convo is a little bit to sexual  
But man it's incredible be a more flexible  
'Cause the context some text is a lil special  
But, wait, wait, let me explain a buddy is a equal beneficial arrangement  
A buddy is a buddy that don't be complaining  
When his or her buddy buddy ain't the buddy the came with 

And maybe I could call you up sometimes  
And maybe I can take you out sometimes  
So let's exchange digits and later arrange visits  
Either your place or mine yeah  
This a different type of commitment yeah  
I'm talking 'bout a true friendship yeah  
Someone I can depend on  
To be down no matter what  
Let me know if you with it 'cause girl

It would be fly if you were B-u-d-d-y  
Don't be shy, give it a try I could be yours and you could be mine  
I can't lie it would be fly if you were my B-u-d-d-y  
Don't be shy give it a try I could be yours if you could be mine

Ooh ooh oh baby what I'm really tryna say is that  
The definition of a real buddy is... that  
She's that one that you can have fun  
And ride shotgun through the city with me  
Together there's no limit to what we can do  
And once we in it girl it's all about me and you  
So baby what you say don't pass this by  
'cause if you decide Cause girl

It would be fly if you were B-u-d-d-y  
Don't be shy, give it a try I could be yours and you could be mine  
I can't lie it would be fly if you were my B-u-d-d-y  
Don't be shy give it a try I could be yours if you could be mine

It would be fly if you were B-u-d-d-y  
Don't be shy, give it a try I could be yours and you could be mine  
I can't lie it would be fly if you were my B-u-d-d-y  
Don't be shy give it a try I could be yours if you could be mine 

It would be fly if you were B-u-d-d-y  
Don't be shy, give it a try I could be yours and you could be mine  
I can't lie it would be fly if you were my B-u-d-d-y  
Don't be shy give it a try I could be yours if you could be mine"

He finally finished looking at me with questioning eyes. 

"Fine." I answered.

_**That day changed my life. Sure we started off as buddies but we ended becoming so much more than ended up getting married later on that year. Now I am sitting on my porch watching Edward teach football to our now 6 year old boy Benz Cullen. I am pregnant again and we are now expecting a girl, Angel Renee Cullen. Her middle name is named after her grandmother and my mother Renee Swan. Edward and Benz looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. As I look at my first child, my loving husband, and my now huge stomach I see that we still have a long way to go and so far i'm loving every bit of it and I thank God for everything I have everyday.**_

_**THE END**_

**Anyway Thanks for reading. Enjoy.**

**Signed, **

**ThailynnCullen**

**OH and Please:**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**BYE!:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

Hey! I just wanted to tell you I have another account on here, AnonymousScorpio and I wanted you to read the new story on there, called Disrespect Has Consequences. Before you ask or become surprised, it is a Naruto story but it's really good and I have already had my friends critique it so it should be free of a lot of mistakes.

**SO READ AND REVIEW ON MY NEW ACCOUT AND YES I WILL STILL BE USING THIS ONE AS WELL! **

**ACCOUNT NAME: AnonymousScorpio**

**STORY: Disrespect Has Consequences **

**Signed,**

** ~ThailynnCullen~**


End file.
